1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus that cleans/disinfects an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes are widely used in a medical field and in an industrial field. An endoscope used in the medical field can observe organs in a body by inserting an elongated insertion section into the body. The endoscope can also perform various treatments by using a treatment instrument included in the endoscope, which is inserted into an insertion channel of the treatment instrument as necessary.
The endoscope in the medical field is used while being inserted into the body for a purpose of examination and treatment in particular. Therefore, the endoscope after being used needs cleaning/disinfecting for reuse. It is commonly known that the used endoscope is cleaned/disinfected by hand washing as well as by an automatic endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus.
A disinfecting chemical solution for use in the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus is stored in a sealed chemical bottle. The chemical bottle is set, and the chemical solution therein is injected into the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-165803 discloses a liquid supply mechanism in which guide rails for guiding a bottle conveyance tray, on which a disinfecting solution bottle is mounted, is bent and the disinfecting solution bottle is caused to advance along a track of the guide rails, so that an opening of the bottle faces upward at a set position and faces downward at an opening position by a cutting section.